behind the lens
by E-lover21
Summary: Axel Sinclair comes from a famous family, he's the triple threat, he does a little of everything but it's not his cup of tea. One late August day he met a blonde who showed him how it felt to be behind the lens.  full sum in the story, read!
1. Full Summary

Axel Sinclair comes from a famous family, he's the triple threat, he does a little of everything but it's not his cup of tea. One late August day he met a blonde who showed him how it felt to be behind the lens. When the boy disappears Axel is left feeling abandoned. That is when he took the picture that launched his photography carrer. When he and his twin brother sneak out of the house during an important dinner party their parents were holding his brother finds out exactly how awesome Axel is. Axel is left there to defend what he loves the most, but will his family just let him do what he wants or will they refuse?

Rated M for language and sexual situations.

There is also a bit on twincest in this so if you don't like

Boyxboy or twincest don't read:)


	2. How the photo came to be

Axel's family has always been in the limelight, his parents were singers, his older sister was a model and his twin brother and younger sister were an actor and actress. He was the only one who really wasn't in the limelight. He was an actor and a model and somewhat of a singer so he was a little of everything but he didn't like acting or singing or modeling as much as he liked to be the one behind the camera, he wanted to be a photographer. He'd rather have no one know his name or face but love his photograph over having everyone remember his face and name but not necessarily his work. Axel's parents disapproved of Axel's dreams of being a photographer, claiming it was his job to be the triple threat in the family but he didn't want to be. One night, he was sick of everything so he slipped out of his fancy dress pants and white button up shirt and changed into ripped skinny black jeans a dark purple T-shirt with the band, All Time Low, on it and slipped on his leather jacket. He grabbed his camera that he bought on his own and climbed out his window. Before he had gotten to the bottom his twin brother stuck his head out of the window.

"Whacha doin?" he asked loudly and annoyingly.

"Reno! Shh! You're going to get me caught!"

"Oh, sorry." He said quieter, "Where are you going?"

"To a photography gallery."

"Can I come?"

"Why do you want to come? You don't even know the first thing about photography!"

"That's why I wanna go. I wanna see why you love it so much."

Axel sighed. "Fine but get changed."

Reno nodded and stuck his head back in the room. Axel got to the bottom and waited for his twin to come down. "Be careful Reno!" Axel yelled fearfully when his younger twin lost his footing for a moment.

"I got it." Axel let out a breath of relief when his brother's feet safely touched the ground. Axel rushed to Reno's side and hugged him. "Hey, get off of me!" Reno whined. Axel smirked. "Why are you always like that?"

"You're my younger twin, it's my job."

"It's your job to attack me with hugs?" Reno asked looking at Axel.

"When you give me a heart attack with your clumsy ass yes. Now let's go." Axel said gesturing to his old mustang across the street.

"You still have that car?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just because it's all old and shit."

"So? Now please let's go?"

"Okay sheesh."

When they arrived Axel smiled as he heard the chatter that made him feel like he belonged.

"Axel my dear boy!"

"Oh my goodness! Xemnas is that you!"

"You know it!"

"Oh my god!" Axel hugged the tan man before him.

Xemnas was an intimidating man, although he wasn't old, he wasn't young. He looked as if he were in his early 40's late 30's. He had long silver hair that stopped at around his shoulders and he had gleaming orange eyes.

"How have you been Axel?"

"I've been good I am so sorry I haven't been able to come out sooner."

"Oh that is quite all right Axel." Xemnas looked over Axel's shoulder and saw another redhead who looked exactly like Axel admiring a photo. "Who is that?"

"That's my twin, Reno,"

Xemnas smiled and walked over. The picture Reno was looking at was a picture of a woman standing in front of a forest laughing. The photo wasn't beautiful because of who was in it but the way it was captured. You could see the smile in the girl's eyes; you could see her white teeth. You could see the book in her hands. You could see the way the trees danced in the wind that was blowing. You could see her hair, her beautiful hair, sweep across her face. And the way the sun was in the background, it looked as if there were a golden light emitting from the girl. "Do you like this photo?"

"It's beautiful."

"Yes. Your brother is rather talented isn't he?"

Reno's eyes widened and he looked back to the photo. He looked from the photo to Axel and back again. He couldn't believe his brother had taken that, "Axel, you did this?"

Axel walked over and smiled when he saw what picture Reno was talking about. "Yea I took that back in November. Xemnas, I didn't know you put it up."

"Of course I did."

Axel smiled and looked at the photo. He remembered the day it was taken. He was with a blonde boy who was his friend, the one who had taught him everything he knew about photography. They had always met in the woods but that day the blonde didn't show. Axel wasted an hour fooling around and took the picture, of course he had to ask the woman if it was okay if he were to show it to people and luckily she agreed. She was actually his stepping stone in photography. He had many photos, but none quite like that. None he showed to the world that is. He had many photos of the blonde he had befriended. Axel felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and gasped when he saw who it was.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Okay so I know_

_ANOTHER STORY!_

_Lol but I just get so hyper active sometimes and this shit just flows out like… like… diarrhea lmao lemme stop but it's still bad so I'm most likely ganna stop it here unless people tell me to continue it:) so lemme know loves3_


	3. Mère, Père

"Mom! Dad!" Axel exclaimed seeing who tapped him on the shoulder. Reno's eyes widened and he turned around. They were looking at their two furious parents. Their mothers, whose usually cold and distant hazel eyes, were filled with anger. Their fathers, whose usually lively green eyes, were livid.

"Axel Lea Sinclair and Reno Alex Sinclair I demand you both get home now!"

"Mom we are almost 17! You can't boss us around like we're six!"

"I said _NOW!_" Their mother yelled.

"Axel, I am very disappointed in you! We told you we did not want you to be a part of this and you not only deliberately disobey us you drag Reno into this!"

"Dad! I begged Axel to take me!"

"Excuse me, ma'am? Sir? I think if you just took the time to look at what your son is capable of…" Xemnas started.

"I don't give a damn! I told my son I did not want him to be a part of this filth and that's the bottom line!" Axel's mom interrupted. "Axel, Reno, get your asses in the car. I will deal with you at home."

"Yes ma'am." The red-headed twins said looking at the floor. They walked out and got into Axel's car. The ride home was silent Reno and Axel didn't say anything, them being twins meant they didn't have to. They knew how the other was feeling. "I'm sorry." They said to each other as the pulled in front of the house. To their surprise the party was still going on, which meant their parents had to at least wear a fake smile for a little while before entering the house their mother stopped them.

"Go straight to your room don't speak don't take anything don't do anything just go to your room." The twins nodded and walked in. They heard their parents' fake laughter as they walked up the stairs. Once in their room Axel sat on his bed. He carefully hid his camera, somewhere his parents would never look. He changed out of his clothes and into his pajama bottoms. He sat on his bed shirtless waiting for Reno to come out of the bathroom.

"Reno hurry up!" Axel yelled.

"I'm brushing my teeth what do you want?"

"I need to shower!"

"So take a damn shower!"

"Then get out!"

"Axel we're twins. We share a room and a bathroom. I've seen you naked before just hurry up and take a damn shower!" Axel sighed and stood up. He knew better than anyone Reno took forever in the bathroom, even if it was just to get ready for bed. Axel walked in and shoved his twin. Reno smiled and shoved back. Axel smiled and turned on the water, he made sure the temperature was perfect before slipping out of his pants and boxers. He stepped in the shower and shut the curtain. "Lookin good Ax!" Reno shouted over the water.

"What do you mean?"

"You've got some nice abs. have you been working out?"

"Reno! You're not supposed to comment on my body!"

"It was just a question, sheesh." They continued to talk until Axel shut off the water. Axel stepped out of the shower and dried off his dripping body, his red hair clinging to his neck and shoulders. Reno looked at him in the mirror and noticed his… erm… lollipop?

Axel looked out of the corner of his eye and saw his brother looking at him, "Uh, Re, can you not stare at me while I'm naked?"

"Sorry." Reno blushed and continued to mess with his hair. Axel put his pants on and walked up behind his twin. He hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Axel?"

"Did you like what you saw?" Axel asked huskily in his twins' ear. Smirking when his twin blushed deeply. Axel kissed Reno's neck and nibbled before leaving the room, smirking wider when he heard his twin groan in anger.

"What the fuck Axel?" Reno stormed out of the bathroom. "You can just do that then fucking walk out…" their bedroom door opened and their parents walked in.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy." Reno and Axel said innocently.

"Don't hi mommy me." Their mother said, still angry. "Axel we specifically told you we did not want you to be involved in photography."

"I know but why mom?"

"Because that is not what this family does. You were born with a gift Axel!"

"And that's photography!"

"No! Anyone with a camera can do photography! It is not a gift. It does not require real skill! But Axel! You can sing you can model and you can act! All of those things require skill! You are the triple threat of this family Axel! You don't need photography!"

"But mom!"

"No! No buts! I am sick of you disobeying us Axel! Vous n'êtes jamais à mettre les pieds dans une autre galerie de photographie jamais. Ne comprenez-vous?" To get her point across she slapped Axel, hard, across his face.

Axel held his throbbing cheek. "You can't stop me from doing what I love the most mom!"

She whirled around and stared at him. "Excusez-moi?" She held his face, digging her nails into his skin. "Qu'avez-vous dit?" she slapped him again and grabbed his hair. "You will never speak to me like that ever again! Understand?" She threw him onto the floor and kicked him in the stomach.

"Axel!" Reno ran to his brothers' side. "Mom would you stop it?"

"Do you want to end up like your pathetic brother? I didn't think so, so fucking stop it!" their mother went to kick Axel again but Reno got in the way, getting the kick himself. Axel was worried about his brother, but he couldn't move.

"Come on, let's go sweetie, just leave them alone." Their father dragged their livid mother out, leaving her sons on the ground. Axel was broken and Reno was worried.

"Ax, you okay?"

"I'm fine Re. thanks for taking that kick for me."

"Of course." Reno kissed his twins cheek. "I love you Axel." Reno helped Axel up and wiped the blood off his face.

"I love you too." Axel smiled and laid on his bed. He patted the space next to him and Reno laid down. They cuddled and talked until they fell asleep. You might think Axel was crazy but, he was going to go back to the gallery tomorrow. No beating could take his passion of photography away. He would go through hell and back for his photography, and if tonight was any indicator, he would be going through hell. At least for the next year or so.

Vous n'êtes jamais à mettre les pieds dans une autre galerie de photographie jamais. Ne comprenez-vous? - you are never to set foot in another gallery of photography ever. Do you understand?

Excusez-moi? - Excuse me?

Qu'avez-vous dit? - What did you say?

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Sooo I decided to turn this into kind of a dark story, don't worry, this is not an AxelxReno story, but there are some parts with them, and since Roxas isn't in the story yet its harmless:D but anyway, there is obviously abuse in this story, what made me decide to do that, I have no idea, but I will keep it to a minimum, or try to at least. :)_

_Thanks for reading. Love ya!_

_Review please :)_

_Love,_

_Alexis Laura._


	4. stone wall

True to his word Axel did return to the gallery the next day. He didn't let Reno know where he was going, he didn't want his baby brother to get hurt for something that wasn't his idea. Axel quickly slipped out the front door after saying he was going to a friend's house. He started his car and left. Once he arrived at the gallery he walked over to Xemnas, "Xemnas, I am so sorry for my parent's behavior last night. It was completely un-called for and completely unprofessional. I am really sorry."

"Oh it's quite alright Axel my boy." Xemnas turned around only to gasp at what he saw. "Axel, what happened to you?"

"Huh?" Axel looked at his reflection in the mirror to his right; he had dark circles under his eyes, cuts in the shape of fingernails on his face, a split lip, and a big bruise on his left cheek. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you being abused Axel?"

Axel looked at Xemnas, "No."

"Axel, yes you are…"

"No I'm not. I'm just a freak in the bedroom, if you know what I mean." Axel lied, protecting his parents for reasons he didn't even know.

"Even if that were so Axel, you wouldn't look like this. Axel, please, just tell me the truth."

"Xemnas, please, I promise you I am not being abused. Don't you think I'd tell you that? You're like a father to me." Axel told the older male.

"I sure hope so." Xemnas sighed. "I'm afraid one of your pictures is broken though, your mom must have thrown it or something last night." He picked up one of the photos. Axel looked sadly at the picture. It was of the blonde boy he had somehow fallen in love with, he was laughing while sitting in front of a lake, his hand was dipped in the water and you could see the ripples of water, his blue eyes were shining and his golden hair was shining, and his pale skin looked flawless. Looking at the picture made Axel feel abandoned all over again and it made him fall in love all over again.

Axel smiled and took the picture from Xemnas. "Thanks, I think I'll take it home, this was one of my least favorites anyway." Axel lied looking at it again.

"Are you sure? You loved it when you first took it,"

"That was before I had more experience with photography. I have to go before my parents get suspicious, bye I'll be back, keep in touch ciao." Axel smiled and walked out. He put the picture in his camera case and started to drive down to the forest. For three months after the blonde left Axel kept returning to their spot in hopes he'd be there but he had given up. Seeing the picture made Axel have the urge to go there. It would be the first time in almost two years since the blondes' disappearance, it wasn't that Axel thought he'd be there, he just missed the spot and hoped he'd be able to find the one thing he had left of the blonde other than painful memories and pictures that hurt too much to look at. He parked in the parking lot and walked until he found the clearing no one but he and the blonde knew about. He ducked under the stone doorway which he assumed used to belong to an old house or castle or an old building that was torn down or blown away. He looked around at what was left of the old building and let the comfort it brought wash over him; he smiled and walked as far back as was possible before you would trip over stones. He looked at the tree that was there and looked at the initials that were carved in there,

_**RS**_

_**AS**_

_**4ever3**_

Axel smiled sadly at the carved words. He ran a finger gently across them before turning to leave. Before he could walk away he crashed into someone. "Oh I am so sorry." Axel apologized wondering briefly what they were doing there. It wasn't until the voice spoke that he realized who it was.

"Axel? Axel Sinclair?" the voice exclaimed surprised.

"Roxas Strife?" Axel's eyes were wide as he looked at the pale blue eyed blonde in front of him

"Oh Axel it _is _you!" Roxas threw his arms around Axel and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry I disappeared a few years ago, I never got where you lived so I kept coming back here hoping you'd show up, I even went to the gallery a couple times but Xemnas said I either just missed you or you weren't coming by that day. I've been back for almost four months now. I came here at least every two weeks but you never showed."

"Yeah well, I kept showing up for three months after you left hoping you'd stop by but you never did so I gave up. I thought I'd never see you again. You just disappeared so suddenly."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, but I'm glad you came by today, I wanted to show you something." Axel looked at him curiously. Roxas smiled and lifted his shirt; there on his side was the tattoo he was always talking about getting.

"Oh my god! You got it!" Axel exclaimed running fingers over the tattoo. It was a simple tattoo but it was beautiful, it was a tattoo of a camera with two white doves flying above it, each dove had a gold chain in their claws, the gold chains represented two people, their names were written small next to the chains, 'Sora', Sora being his twin, was written by the first chain, 'Reno', being Axels twin, was written by the second chain, then on the camera there were two more chains, they were coming from where you'd put the film in the camera, again names were written small next to them, by the first chain Roxas' name was written and by the second one was Axel's name. "Why Reno and my name?" Axel asked curiously,

"Because the two of you changed my life and therefore you deserve a piece of me, plus this represents things in my heart, photography and you guys. And doves because they often represent love or peace."

"That's cute. I like it; you have to let me take a picture sometime, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Axel smiled.

"Does this mean you're staying?"

"Yup. I'll never disappear again. Promise."

"Swear on your camera?"

"Swear on my camera."

Axel smiled and took Roxas' hand gently. They sat down on the long brick and started to talk. Neither of them cared what they were talking about just that they were talking. After two long years they were talking again, and it felt as if they never stopped but something was still nagging at Axel, _'Why did he leave?'_

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_So sorry I've been gone for so long but I've been busy and I was just blaahhh lol I just wasn't into it anymore but I'm back and I plan on updating as many stories as I can before I lose interest again but the only problem is my laptop is dead and I have to wait for my charger but I wanted to get at least one of my stories out and I chose this one, I hope you enjoyed._

_Reviews are awesome and they make me smilleee:D_

_So the idea of the tattoo is cool i think at least lol I haven't seen anything like it before I just came up with it lol_


	5. Alibi

_**PLEASE READ THE END NOTE PLEASE IT IS IMPORTANT :)**_

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

Axel returned home a few hours later with a smile on his face, he saw Roxas again. After so many years he saw the one blonde that changed his life. Axel had always wondered what it would be like seeing him again, if he'd be happy or mad or sad at the blonde, but when he saw him, the only emotion he could feel was joy. They picked up from where they left off; it was almost as if the blonde had never left. His smile soon disappeared when he saw his parents sitting in the living room with a cop standing in front of them, his mother was crying. "What's going on here?" Axel asked, he suddenly felt worried and noticed his twin's absence. "Where's Reno?" he looked at the stairs and started up them.

"He's not up there Son," his father's voice said, Axel turned towards him with a frown.

"Where… where is he?"

This time the cop stepped forward. "He's at the hospital."

Axel's eyes widened and he felt tears well up in his eyes. "W… what? No! No! You're lying!"

The cop shook his head, "I wish I was son,"

"What happened to him?" he turned towards his mom after a few moments of silence. "Mere, ce qui est arrivé?" he looked at his father, "Dites-moi! Maintenant!"

The cop sighed; he didn't know a word Axel had just said besides 'Mother.' But he figured he just repeated what happened, so he answered. "He was beat up, we found him outside of your house, we figure he was jumped, we brought him to the hospital while I waited for your parents to return."

Axel looked at his mother; he knew she had something to do with this, "mère, avez-vous fait-elle? Vous avez fait, non?"

Axel saw the sick look in her eyes, "oui, oui j'ai fait. Et je ne vous sentez pas mal."

Axel shook his head in disgust, "Pourquoi pleures-tu mere?"

His mom smiled a bit at him, "c'est un acte. Quel genre de mère ne serait pas pleurer?"

Axel growled. "Vous, apparemment."

She shook her head, "Let's not talk anymore about this, oui? Let's just go see Reno."

"Oui. Let's. Maybe he can tell us who did this to him."

Axels mom looked at him, "Maybe he can." She put an arm around Axel's shoulder and whispered, _"You or your twin tell anyone, I will make sure you regret it the rest of you lonely lives," _she smiled. And kissed him on the cheek before going out to the car, Axel went to follow but the cop stopped him.

"Son, what happened to your face?"

"I'm just a masochist in the bedroom. It's nothing I can't handle. I like it rough anyway, my girl knows that, but she got carried away last night, not that I minded." Axel smirked at the cop before going to his car. He followed his parents to the hospital. In his stomach he had a knot. He felt like it was all his fault, he wasn't there for his twin, and instead he was out having a good time. He should have known his mother would have tried something, she usually does.

Once he made it to the hospital he rushed up to the reception area trying to see his twin before his mother or cops did. Once he got the room number he ran off, not listening to the nurse. He made it to his twin's room and stopped at the door as all breath lost his lungs. He stared in shock at his brother. He was hooked up to many machines and so many wires were hanging from him, each one fighting to keep him alive, Axel soon remembered how to walk and made his way slowly to his twins bed. "Re? Can you hear me?"

"A… Ax?"

"Yes, it's me Re. what happened baby?"

"She lost it; she asked where you went, when I said I honestly didn't know she didn't believe me. She forced me to tell her what I knew and I told her all you said was you were going out. She said I was lying and lost it. Where were you? You weren't there."

"I know Re, I know. I know and I'm sorry, I didn't know, I wouldn't have left if I knew she was going to do this, but I should have expected it. I'm sorry Re. I really am."

"I know you are Ax" Reno shut his eyes again and breathed in sharply.

"Are you in pain?" this by far had to be the worst beating either of them had ever received, you could barely recognize Reno. His entire face was black and blue and had many cuts; his long hair was matted with blood.

Reno nodded and Axel went to go get a nurse, but before he left the room he remembered what their mother said, "Reno, you can't tell anyone mother did this, she said she'll make us regret it. We will tell one day, I swear but only when we can get away."

Reno smiled a bit at Axel, "Why would I tell Ax? You don't think I know what she'd do, especially to you? I know what she's capable of, and I know she'd do worse than this to you, she'd probably kill you." Axel nodded and walked out. On his way to the nurses' station he ran into the cop from his house.

"Hey,"

"Son, do you mind if I ask you some more questions?"

"Sure, why not. You're only going to anyway." Axel always hated cops. They liked to pry and jump to stupid conclusions.

"Where were you today?"

"I met up with a few friends. The first one was at the photography gallery on Walley Ave. his name is Xemnas. Then I went to the park and saw my friend Roxas. I ended up talking to him for a while. Then I came home and found out about my brother."

"You do realize I am going to have to speak to them for them to back up this alibi."

"Alibi? You can't possibly…" Axel looked at the cop in disgust. "You think _I _did this to him? To my brother? To my fucking _twin_?"

"Son, please calm down."

"You just told me I am a suspect in this case! Why the hell would I do this to my twin?"

"Jealousy? Lost your cool? I heard you had anger issues."

"From who? My mother? Really? And you think I lost my cool and hurt my twin? Who the fuck do you think you are! My twin is the only thing I have in this world that keeps me fucking sane! Why the fuck would I do anything to harm him? I can't live without my twin so tell me, why would I beat him within an inch of his life?" Axel was pissed, how could anyone think he'd hurt his twin? Sure he had anger issues but no matter what Reno did to piss him off he'd never hit him, not enough to hurt him. They got in arguments and would punch each other, but he'd never hurt him. It just wasn't possible for Axel to hurt Reno. He was the only person he cared about.

"Sir, if you don't calm down we'll have to sedate you." Someone behind the police officer said, Axel looked over and saw a doctor with a needle.

"Really? Look. I only came out here to get help for my twin so please excuse me. I have no more answers for you and honestly even if I did, I just don't care." Axel walked off and heard the police officer sigh. He found a nurse and she smiled sweetly and said someone would be in right away. He left and went back to his twin's room. His twin looked upset. "Reno, what's wrong, you know, besides the obvious?"

"They're trying to say you hurt me." Reno said. He sounded like he wanted to cry.

"They came in here? Why?"

"I guess to find out who hurt me when I said I don't know they asked if I was protecting you so I asked what they meant and they asked if you did this to me and I said no." Axel shook his head, he shook with anger.

Just then the officer walked in the room and tapped Axel on the shoulder. Axel turned around and anger filled his body.

"Why are you here?"

"You didn't answer my questions."

"I think I did"

"No. you told us something that I don't quite believe."

"So that's why you came in here and bothered my twin who is in enough pain?"

"Pain you caused him, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Look! I already told you it was not me!"

"Then what was the different language for when I was at the house?"

"I was trying to find out what happened to him!"

"I heard you can act pretty well."

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that you could be lying to me right now and just be acting like a caring brother."

"Officer," Reno said, "Axel didn't do this to me, I know he didn't. He's spent our entire lives protecting me to his best ability, I know it wasn't him. You can ask anyone, Axel has never laid a hand on me."

"I talked to your mother and she said differently. She said you guys got into a couple fist fights before."

"You'd believe that women?"

"Why not? She's your mother."

"And Axel is my twin!"

The cop sighed. "I will talk to the people you mentioned earlier. But this isn't over, you will see me again. And I need this Roxas person's address."

Axel sighed. "I don't know where he lives."

"A phone number?"

"I don't have it." Axel groaned.

"What do you have?" the cop asked frustrated

"A picture." Axel sighed in anger knowing it wasn't enough,

"Why do I have a feeling you made him up?" Axel hated the tone of voice the cop was using.

"Why would I do that?" Axel questioned

"For a fake alibi." The cop said matter-of-factly

"WHY ARE YOU SO SET ON BELIEVING I DID THIS!"

"Because I believe you did,"

"BUT I DIDN'T!"

"Calm down or I'll get the doctor to sedate you."

Axel sighed and rubbed his head, he was developing a headache.

"Axel? Reno?"

The two twins looked up at the familiar voice, Axel was relieved and Reno was happy and surprised.

"What are you two doing here? What happened to Reno?"

Axel looked at the cop and smirked.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_**TRANSLATIONS: **__(Sorry if they're wrong, I used Google translate which isn't always correct.)_

_**Mere,**____**ce qui est arrivé: **__Mother, what happened?_

_**Dites-moi**__**!**____**Maintenant**__**!: **__Tell me! Now!_

_**Mère,**____**avez-vous fait**__**-elle? **__**Vous avez fait,**____**non?:**__Mother, did you do it? You did. Right?_

_**oui, oui**____**j'ai fait.**____**Et je ne**____**vous sentez pas mal**__**.:**__ yes, yes I did. And I don't feel bad._

_**Pourquoi pleures-tu**____**mere?:**__ Why are you crying mother?_

_**C'est un acte**__**.**____**Quel genre de**____**mère ne serait pas**____**pleurer?:**__ It's an act. What kind of mother wouldn't cry?_

_**Vous,**____**apparemment.:**__ you apparently._

_**Oui: **__yes._

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Sorry this is so late I didn't have any inspiration and I've been writing about other things, if you like my writing, I have stories on Deviantart and you can read those I also have some stories on Mibba but you have to be a member, but if you're interested, none of them are kingdom hearts, but if you like my writing style, then feel free to ask for my name and/or stories, if you'd like to know what they're about and some summaries then PM me._

_I hope to be back but like I said I don't have any inspiration for my Kingdom Hearts stories right now, I am hoping that changes soon though. :)_

_PLEASE COMMENT :) I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE LONG BUT I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHO IS STILL READING!_


End file.
